A dark past, a darker future
by EmmaM21
Summary: Harry Potter was left beaten and broken after the abuse suffered by his uncle. He manages to escape Privet Drive and go to Diagon.He meets Hermione and they go to Gringotts, about their inheritance where they discover something horrifying about the Albus Dumbledore the Leader of the Light. It turns out they are twins and their parents aren't who they thought they were. HIATUS!
1. Beaten and Broken

A Dark Past, a Darker Future

**HI I'm Emma and this my first fanfiction. I thought of doing one for sometime now. This story is kind of a merge between other people's ideas and thought they will compliment each other well. Please review as I always invite criticism, good or bad. It will eventually turn out to be a Tomione. So Enjoy!**

**WARNING RAPE in the first chapter! Sorry forget to put it to begin with.**

**Summary: **Harry Potter was left beaten and broken after the abuse suffered by his uncle. He manages to escape Privet Drive and go to meets Hermione and they go to Gringotts when they receive a mysterious letter about their inheritance where they discover something horrifying about the Albus Dumbledore the Leader of the Light. It turns out they are twins and their parents aren't who they thought they were.

Chapter 1- Beaten and Broken

On the quiet street of Privet Drive, at Number 4, Surrey lived a boy with messy black and emerald green eyes hidden by a round pair of glasses. His name is Harry Potter, They Boy Who Lived, The Saviour of the Wizarding World laid beaten and broken on his bed. The reason why is answered in two words. Vernon Dursley. Harry's abusive uncle. Today Harry in an extreme case of accidental magic broke his cousin, Dudley Dursley's nose when he was cornered at the park by Dudley and his lackeys. To say Vernon was angry was an understatement, he was furious.

**Flashback**

_Harry was spitting on his swing when he was pushed on the ground which sent him sprawled on the ground. He turned around he saw his fat cousin and his gang._

_"Get off my swing freak!" Said Dudley._

_"Since when is it your swing!" Said Harry venomously._

_"Since now freak, and don't talk to me that way again! roared Dudley as he kicked Harry hard in the ribs. Which made Harry gasp in pain._

_'I wish Dudley would get punched in the nose!' thought Harry venomously, as he was trying not cry from his now broken rib. The next thing he heard was Dudley's cry of pain. Harry looked and saw Dudley hunched over in pain holding his nose. Blood dripping through his fingers. Harry knew what was coming so he ran, ran all the way back to Number swung the door open and ran up the stairs and into his small bedroom.__He waited 5 Minutes, now 10. He waited he knew his uncle would come for him. He was right 5 minutes later Vernon came storming up the stairs, cursing loudly about 'good for nothing freaks'. The door was ripped open and there stood a purple, faced Vernon._

_"YOU!" he said, while pointing a chubby finger towards Harry. "You good for nothing FREAK! How dare you hurt Dudley like that! You will pay, painfully!_  
_Vernon quickly kicked Harry in the ribs. Harry gasped in pain._

_"You good for nothing FREAK!" Yelled Vernon in between punches and kicks._

_Vernon then pinned Harry on his stomach. Harry was shaking in fear as he knew what was going to happen. He was right. Vernon ripped his pants and boxes off. Harry then heard his uncle removing belt, then pants. He tensed, waiting for the tearing pain. He only had to wait 20 seconds for the tearing pain to begin. He screamed in pain as he felt his uncle enter him. Vernon began to thrust harder and faster, gaining speed. Harry screamed and cry through the whole process. 15 minutes later he felt his uncle leave him. He heard the Vernon pull his pants up and re-do his belt and exit the bedroom, closing the door with a bang! Harry cried, huge sobs racked his body as he cried from anger, pain and embarrassment. He couldn't take this anymore! He was going to escape!_

**End of flashback**

Harry laid beaten and broken on his bed waiting for his Unle and Aunt to go to bed. He didn't have to wait long till he heard snoring coming from down the hall. Harry heaved his broken form from the bed, he grimaced from pain. He slowly opened his door and snuck down stairs. He was lucky that Hedwig stayed with Ron over summer holidays so he didn't have to worry about her. He finally made his way to the 'Cupboard Under the Stairs', he removed his school trunk and his Firebolt and made his way to the front door. He quietly opened the door and made his way outside. He cLoses the door with a quiet click. He dragged his trunk to the curb of the street and opened it. He rummaged around till he found what he was looking. His wand. He raised it into the air and called the Knight Bus. The purple bus appeared with a bang!

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. For the stranded witch or wizard. Oh hello Harry. Bloody hell what happened to you? Asked Stan Stunpike, the conductor of the Knight Bus asked.

"Never mind, Stan. Leaky Cauldron please." Replied Harry.

"Sure Harry. 11 sickles thanks." Replied Stan. Harry clambered on the Knight Bus and claimed the nearest bed. He threw himself on it and fell unconscious as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Ok, so there is my first chapter of the story. Please review.**

**Emma :D**


	2. Diagon Alley

A Dark Past, a Darker Future

**Hi again. Ready for another Chapter? Hope so. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Diagon Alley

Harry was woken up by someone poking him painfully in the ribs. He slowly, but painfully opened his eyes to see Stan's ugly face in his vision. Stan immediately stepped back as he saw that Harry was awake.

"Glad your awake Harry. We will be at the Leaky Cauldron in 2 minutes better ready." said Stan. Stan turned on his heel and walked away.

"Thanks!" called Harry, as he sat. It was still dark outside, but you could see it was getting lighter. Harry gathered his things and waited a minute or two. The Knight Bus finally slowed down in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry slowly stepped off the Knight Bus and it disappeared a moment later. Harry limped his way towards the bar. It was dead inside, except for the bartender Tom.

"Hey Tom, one room please." Asked Harry.

"Sure thing Harry. What happened mate?" Asked Tom.

"Never mind just got into a fight on the way here." Replied Harry.

"Huh huh. Anyway Room 1. First door on the left." Replied Tom

"Thanks Tom." said Harry

"Don't mention it. Goodnight Harry." said Tom offhandedly

Goodnight Tom" said Harrybas he made his way upstairs

Harry made his way upstairs and saw his room door which had a gold number one on the front. He opened the door and slipped into the dark room. He flicked on the light and prepared for bed. Soon he was ready for bed, he flicked off the light and let sleep take him.

—

Harry woke up at around 6.30 am as normal. His body was healed as it magically did. He showered and got dressed in the horrid, overgrown clothes they Dursley's gave him. He made his way downstairs into the bar and once again it was empty. He sat on the stool in front of Tom and ordered bacon and eggs with pumpkin juice.

"What do you plan on doing today, Harry? asked Tom.

"Planning on getting a new look and wardrobe. That's about it for today Tom. replied.

"Have fun." replied Tom has Harry finished his breakfast.

Harry exited the Leaky Cauldron and came across the brick wall that was the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry pressed the correct places and the bricks moved aside showing an unusually quiet Diagon Alley. His first stop was Gringotts. He made his way to the white, marble building and made his way inside. He walked his way to the first free teller. Which happened to be Griphook.

"Hello Griphook." said Harry. To say the goblin was startled was an understatement, then he saw who the client was and showed a toothy smile.

"Morning Mr Potter. What can I do for you? asked Griphook surprisingly civil.

"I need access to my faults and need 2000 pounds." replied Harry.

"If you would follow me then, Mr Potter." said Griphook. Harry and the goblin made their way to the carts and both clamoured inside. The goblins released the break and they were flying down to Vault 617. A few minutes later they arrived, Harry placed his hands on the door and they vault opened showing mounds of gold, silver and bronze. He scooped up hundreds of galleons and put them in one of the emerald green bags hanging on the wall. Feeling satisfied he closed his vaults, got in the cart and made their way back to the lobby. Griphook then handed Harry and a sapphire blue bag containing the 2000pounds he asked for.

"Thank you Griphook." said Harry.

"Your welcome, Mr Potter." replied Griphook. Harry turned to leave when he heard a voice from behind him. He slowly turned around and he was met with another goblin, but this one was far older and uglier than Griphook.

"Yes?" he asked the goblin.

"Ahhhh, Mr Potter I was wondering when I was going to see you here. I'm Ragnok, Head Of Gringotts. I need to speak with you and a girl who goes by the name Hermione Granger. I need you to meet with me in one weeks time on the 1st of August at noon and she must attend. It's of high importance. Thank you." replied Ragnok.

"Um... ok. I will be here in one week with Hermione." said Harry.

" Wonderful, see you in a week and good day to you." replied Ragnok.

"And good day to you." replied Harry as he turned on his heel and walked out of the building. 'Ok, first thing wardrobe.' thought Harry as he made his way to Madam Malkin's. Harry entered the shop, and began looking through the clothing hanging on the racks. He made his way to the front of the store. No one was there.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"Oh hello. Didn't expect someone to be here this early in the morning. What can I do for you? asked Madam Malkin's.

" I need 3 sets of dress robes one in blue, black and green with silver trim, 5 pair of dress pants, 3 pairs of black jeans, 10 shirts in blues, black and greens, 2 pair of lace up dragon hide boots, 2 pairs of gloves one fingerless, a winter cloak and one black trench coat." replied Harry.

"Ok, stand on the stool so I can do the measurements." replied Madam Malkin's. Harry did as he was told and 5 minutes later she was done.

"How long will it take for my purchases to be finished?" asked Harry.

"They should be done by noon." replied Madam Malkin's

"Thank you, I will be back for then." said Harry as he exited the shop. The next shop he found was a tattoo parlour. He walked inside it was empty like every other shop this early in the morning. The only person in the shop was the tattoo artist. He sat at the the front of the shop sketching a new design on a piece of parchment. Harry looked around at the designs that were scattered along the walls. He saw a Shadow Phoenix in mid flight. A Shadow Phoenix is the darker cousin to the regular Phoenix, but far more rare. Instead of red and gold plumage it has black and green. He loved it so he decided he would get that one and he saw a black panther tensed and about to pounce so he decided to get that one also.

"Um hello, I'd like to get the Shadow Phoenix and the black panther please." said Harry. The man looked up surprised, apparently he didn't see Harry enter his shop.

"Ok, sit on the table. Where do you want it? asked the man. Harry sat on the table.

"I'd like the panther running along the bottom of my back and the Phoenix covering the rest of my back. Thanks." replied Harry.

"Ok, take off your shirt." replied the man. Harry did as he was told. He removed his shirt. He was surprised to hear a soft whistle coming from the man behind him. 'Oh shit! I forgot my back is covered in scars. Oh we'll to late now.' thought Harry.

"Gee, man what happened to you? asked the man as he prepared the needle.

"Abuse." Harry dead panned.

"Oh ok." Said the man uncomfortably.

The next three hours nothing was said and the only sound you could hear is the sound of the needle. During that time caught sight of an amazing tattoo of a basilisk. He loved it instantly and asked the man for him to do coiled around the length of his arm. The mouth ending at his neck. The man obliged. Another 45 minutes passed and Harry was finally finished. He paid his 50 galleons for the tattoos. He looked down at his watch and saw the time it was 5 to 12. So he made his way to Madam Malkin's.

He arrived at Madam Malkins at noon on the dot. He made his way to the counter and asked for his purchases. The cost was 200 galleons, he gathered his bags, shrunk them and put them into his pockets, and slipped into one of the change rooms. 5 minutes he came out in a pair of black jeans, black tight fitting t-shirt, lace up dragon hide boots, fingerless clothes and a trench coat. He left Madam Malkin's and made his way towards the exit to Muggle London. He entered the busy street of London and looked for an optometrist to get a couple pairs of contacts. Finding the optometrist wasn't hard and he was the new owner of 3 pairs of contacts. He made his way to a public toilet and chucked off his glasses and replaced them with clear contacts. He looked like a new person, well almost all he needs his a new hair cut.

Finding a hair salon wasn't hard. He asked for a dye job, cut and blow dry. An hour later a completely different person exited then salon. The ends of his hair are now an emerald green and was a lot more tidy. Harry made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. He entered Diagon Alley, he was nearly to the Leaky Cauldron when someone bumped into him. He looked down and noticed who it was.

"Hermione?"

**So there is another chapter. What do you think of Harry's new look? Please review.**

**Emma :D**


	3. Hermione

A Dark Past, a Darker Future

Chapter 3- Hermione

**OK guys, ready for another chapter? Gee I hope so. Enjoy :D**

"Hermione?"

"Yes? Who are you?" asked Hermione nervously.

" I can't believe you don't recognize me 'Mione!" said Harry jokingly.

"Harry?" asked Hermione, her eyes racking over his body. Checking out his new look.

"The one and they only." Said Harry cheekily.

"What did you do to yourself?" said Hermione, not believing her eyes. She knew Harry would never look like this, but a small part of her mind thought that it suits him.

"Well, I got a new wardrobe, got my hair done, contact lenses and a couple of tattoos." Replied Harry offhandedly.

"Yes, tattoos 'Mione, three to be exact. Hey do you wanna have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, sure I was heading there anyway." Replied Hermione.

"OK cool, why were you heading there?" asked Harry with on eyebrow raised. Harry began to walk away, Hermione soon caught up and they began walking towards the Leaky Cauldron. All Harry heard was some incoherent mumbling coming from Hermione's mouth.

"What? Sorry didn't hear that 'Mione." Said Harry cheekily.

"I ran away." Said Hermione quietly.

"Ran away! Why? Asked Harry incredously. Harry thought loved home and her parents; guess not.

"Well…yeah, I ran away this morning and this is the first place I thought of and I didn't want to go The Burrow, so I came here. Well, the reason is rather simple. My parents aren't the nicest of people and I had enough. They hated magic and barely allowed me to go to Hogwarts. They hated me having something they didn't." replied Hermione quietly.

"What did they do to you?" asked Harry, but he already knew the answer to the question.

"Hit me here, kick me there. You know." Said Hermione offhandedly.

"Yeah I know, that's why I am here too." Said Harry solemnly. There was an awkward silence; they made a silent agreement to never talk about their childhood again. They walked in silence till they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

"So where you staying?" asked Harry breaking the silence.

"I was going to ask Tom for a room." Replied Hermione, as they walked inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why don't you stay in my room and save money? I can ask Tom for an extra bed." asked Harry.

"You sure? I don't want to impose." Replied Hermione quietly.

I'm sure 'Mione. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to share my room." Replied Harry. "Hey Tom do you think you could put an extra bed in my room?"

"Yeah sure thing." Replied Tom.

"Come on 'Mione, let's go to my room." Said Harry as he began to ascend the stairs and entered his room. There was now an extra bed in the corner. They both prepared for bed, said there goodnights and went to sleep.

6 Days Later

A dark duo entered Gringotts at five to twelve and asked for the Head Goblin, Ragnok. The man was dressed in black jeans, black dragon hide boots, trench coat, a tight fitting emerald green t-shirt and fingerless gloves. The women was wearing black tight fitting jeans, purple t-shirt, black dragon hide boots, fingerless gloves and a black leather jacket. There name Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry and Hermione followed a small goblin named Razorhook who led them to Ragnok's office. Razorhook banged the dragon skull door knocker against the heavy mahogany door.

They heard a "Come in." from inside the door so they opened the door and stepped inside the office.

"Ahhh Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger, or should I say Lucifer and Aeron Black?" asked Ragnok.

**Ok, there is another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be good! Ill try to update every Sunday, but I might not be able to or if some chapters are finished Ill post them. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Emma :D**


End file.
